


Frozen

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Work Here, M/M, Post Season 3, Will changed, a chapter for each one of them, character perspective, its past molly/will, married Hannigram, mature because later chapters, no-beta, not so innocent Will, not so jealous Hannibal, scared Molly, theres more to come - Freeform, wont be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly sees them, now the question is<br/>Did they see her?<br/>Is Hannibal sure of Wills love or...?<br/>Will likes to play dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Molly

It was middle day, and it had been a good one so far, now she’s frozen

It’s almost immediately that happens. She sees him, she knows is him

It takes a second, maybe two, but she knows, she knows because she has had nightmares about the man for so long

Nightmares about him killing her son, about him being killed, about him being the one cutting her

She did not know what to think when Jack Crawford had told her that Will Graham was presumed dead. She had cried, she did pass her grief, she had been angry that the man had left them, she had cried wishing to see him one last time, she had missed him and then she was left confused. Confused because they told her that maybe Will had killed Hannibal because it was his duty, but then, she had found out the rest, she had read everything she could find, and nothing had been more confusing that _the idea_ that there was _the chance_ he had done so because he loved Hannibal, the Cannibal, “Murder Husbands” that’s what they called them

And now Will Graham was a few meters of her, smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world, like he never did with her, oh she knows, she remembers she used to think, worry and stress just asking herself,” how can I help?”, every time he had one of those nightmares, or every time Will just disappeared on his own mind and was tense all day.

The smile on his face now was nothing like the one he gave her years ago, this man looked healthy, content, no, she couldn’t come with  a right word for how he looked, it was not something she ever imagined to be related to Will Graham.

What shocked her the most was the relaxed aura around him. Most of times, Will used to look like he could not feel good in his own skin, always tense in some way, always timid with little smiles, as if breathing alone was the hardest job, uncomfortable and always trying to appear like he was not, mostly relaxed only around the pack, those were the only times when he seemed a little at ease, a little at peace, the dogs, just with the dogs

But this man, the one she was looking at now, moved at ease, seemed calm, and the grin he was wearing when he got out of the shop seemed so joyful

That’s the moment she finally looked the same way Wills eyes were going and the result made her almost choke, she immediately went into the next shop and tried to hide herself completely. How was it possible for Hannibal Lecter to be around town with no one screaming? Did no one identify him? should she do it?, call the police and then what?, if they did not get them, her son would be in danger, _what to do?_

The reflect of light in the ring draw her attention, silver, that was not the twin for the one she used to have, it was gold, Will had wanted them silver but she talked him into gold. He had a hand on the other man’s shoulder and they were talking contently, they looked happy, Will looked happy, was he now a murder?, the more she looked the far away this man seemed from the one she had been married to, and the clothes did not help, his hair was longer and well kept, refined

Hannibal said something to him and Will looked her way, she hide as much as she could, had they seen her? But Will shock his head with a laugh and hugged the other man

As they walked away she could not shake the feeling of raw fear in her stomach. “Run, run to my son, run and hide”

She whispered, not knowing the kind of person Graham was now, nothing guaranteed her that he would not hurt her son, much less because she did not know how much Hannibal knew about her and her son

When she got home, and the trembling stopped, the only thing in her mind was the pray for never have to see him again


	2. Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course he saw her.  
> And he did not feel as he had anticipated, not at all

Of course he saw her. And he did not feel as he had anticipated, not at all

He had thought of the ways he would like to kill her, but had never given a thought at how seeing her, actually seeing her would froze him in place, maybe it was that old fear coming back to life, even though he knew he shouldn’t feel it anymore, it had been a long while since it hit at his chest making his stomach turn and clench, the nude in his throat, the deep contained panic of raw fear. Of course he did not let it show, nor did his body language give it away, mastering the emotions inside him changing had taking him long and it had been painful so now he was sure no one could tell, not if he didn’t let it show, not if he didn’t allow them to see, and so far the only person that could see him  was the one he wanted to hide it the most, after all, it would not end well if Will realized he was feeling insecure again, not after what happened the last time Hannibal did doubt Will´s feelings. It had been a rather unpleasing experience; of course it´s conclusion had been more than satisfactory for him. It tried to come back now, and he was torn between letting Will know that she was around, that she had seen him, but that voice in his head, that same voice of years ago was trying to make itself know again. It haunted him many times on the past, the voice telling him that his dear Will would turn on him eventually

“It´s a sure thing” it often said “He is going to leave, the moment you look away from the door he´s going to run”. Time, tears and almost his own life was what took to know, to shut it completely. Fear was not something he had once been used to feel, but after Will, the notion of Will leaving was a chill running up his spine

After the fall, when everything was done, he had waited, waited for him to heal, waited for him to leave, to break his heart, again. It had made him mad, at the time, to think of how used he was of having control, as much on himself as on everyone else, and this person, this being, changed it all. Sometimes it made him angry, to feel so exposed to what someone else may do of him. Of course it was until he had understood that love is something you cannot control, you cannot control who you fall in love with, nor the actions you make for them, not even when you are sure of yourself and less when you think you are doing exactly as _you_ want, for you are not thinking with clarity. And it had turned out that even he could break at fears feet and beg for realize

 Will had have his heart on a silver plate and had stabbed it twice, yet he put it back and offered it to him one last time, and oh if it had not been about to be the very last, how low he had felt, how low it had all turned out to feel when he had the chance to look back and realize what he had been about to do, what he had said and what he had let himself to be put into by that voice. He had never been so powerless of his own actions and thoughts, and to think that before the fall, he had been feeling so alive, so himself, he had been free for first time on 3 years and had left the pretense inside the van alone with all the dead police officers, for first time he had felt the sun on his face, the air around him, and had been himself, after the fall it was nowhere to be seen, not with the fear of losing and never have again the feelings, the emotions of that moment when he and Will took the Dragon´s wings and torn them from him, the pride, the happiness, the pure satisfaction, and more than anything the connection to Will so clear at that moment, were and almost broke his mind, everything had been a broken leap of “Will is eventually going to leave” and he had been blind, some may say in despair, others pathetic, and others would said it a reasonable state of mind after everything that had happened, his human side finally showing and overpowering him

Till this day it hunted him sometimes, when he allowed himself to it, thought it happened less and less as the years went by and their marriage was settled, the happiness of it, the moments _after that_ had happened, he almost had forgotten it all by now, since he was feeling so content, even though there were the rare moments  when he remembers because it reminds him how much Will loves him, sometimes it makes him feel, not shame, not anymore, but just annoyance, to remember the way he had handled his own fear

Shocking his head to let go of such unpleasant memories, he stared at her through the mirror-like window of one of the markets next to the one Will was in

Up and down, this woman, _Molly_ , had once been married to _his_ husband, he knew jealousy was a childish feeling, he had nothing to fear, yet when he saw her and realized who she was, and it was like cold water raining on him. He did allow the emotion to startle him for a second, and then he scolded himself and observed the woman´s reaction to seeing Will again

She wasn´t moving, for a second she seemed lost just observing him, the changes on Will must have taken her aback, after all Will looked rather different now that he was in a state where he could enjoy himself. That was one of the things that _it_ had changed, and he was thankful for it. The guilt has left him, apparently his worry over Hannibal´s own state of mind was stronger that his guilt and need of normalcy

He observed her with caution, she took a look around as if to make it clear to herself that she had been the only one to recognize them, after all they were the most wanted once, now after so long no one seemed to recognize them, of course they were being cautious, but so far they had no encounter any of their old acquaintances, but Molly could call the police, if she was that dumb, that is. She must imagine what could happen to her son if she as much as touched her cellphone now. Once the idea of killing her had been enticing, just to end the connection of that past of Will. But now the only reason would be because she would interrupt their travel and _that would be very rude_ , after all Will was content with his shopping

He looked forward to where Will was paying the cashier and smiled, he loved the aura of calm and relaxed Will was showing off, his smile grow, focusing more on him

Giving one last look at the window he saw her disappear. Good, it seems she was smart enough. Now the question was, did he have enough security on their love to let Will know of her? Or was he still, deep down, afraid that Will could go back to the person before _that_ and have a full panic moment

Well he was Hannibal Lecter; there was just an answer to this question, much more after 6 years of their happy marriage

“Found something good?”

“Yes! wait until we get back home Hannibal, you´ll love them”- Will touched him on the cheek and smiled at him, almost hugging him, he smiled and decided to give it a shot as they say

“Have you seen the cushions on “the Angels Way” market?”

The answer was not like what he imagined, Will did not react once he looked at the market where he knew Molly was hiding, his breathing did not change nor did his smile, he just shook his head and said “I see nothing interesting”, he kissed him and for once Hannibal was confused, perhaps Will have not seen her?. Maybe Molly hide deep inside and Will didn´t look in time

The answer seemed to have no meaning behind but if he thought about it, it did have a story for both of them. The tone Will have used had been a normal one, with no emotion other than the happiness that was already filling him

Will put him away he tried to just ignore it and don´t look back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, I´m going with thelight one-shot kind of fic, mainly because I´m just getting used to write again on fandom stuff, and Hannigram has me wanting to do something light for the series is already too dramatic, in a good way
> 
> The "That" is an event that happens while the first months after the fall pass, I´m already working on it, now that one is going to take me a while because I want to break Hannibal completely, and I have this great idea I want to write it so bad, and I´m on it  
> Even when I know maybe this Hannibal I´m working on is going to go out of character, or maybe not, after all we know Hannibal has a lot of feelings
> 
> Whatever, while that gets done, next on this one is Will´s chapter 
> 
> I´m just going to say that he saw her before Hannibal  
> Hope it is at least good, as I said before it is a no-beta so please hold on
> 
> Comments are highly welcome especially the critic ones

**Author's Note:**

> So This is my first Work in I dont remember how many years and my first here so...comments will be greatly received  
> Had to be Hannigram making me come back  
> Hope its not so bad


End file.
